


trick or treat!

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Soft Peter Parker, Trick or Treating, im right, parkner halloween week 2019, peter totally dresses up as iron man dont @ me, soft harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Aren’t you a little old?” Harley asked skeptically, watching as Peter painstakingly assembled his Iron Man costume. “I mean, I thought trick or treating was for children.”Peter stuck his tongue out. “Candy is ageless,” he said haughtily, connecting the piece that lit up his fake arc reactor.





	trick or treat!

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner halloween week day 7: trick or treating, costumes, "arent you a little old?"
> 
> i had so much fun this week! thanks to the organizers and make sure yall go read the other fics! \
> 
> enjoy :)

“Aren’t you a little old?” Harley asked skeptically, watching as Peter painstakingly assembled his Iron Man costume. “I mean, I thought trick or treating was for children.”

Peter stuck his tongue out. “Candy is ageless,” he said haughtily, connecting the piece that lit up his fake arc reactor. Mr. Stark had point-blank refused to let him use an actual Iron Man suit (or any kind of weaponry at all), so he had had to construct his costume from scratch. 

Harley bent down to adjust the leg pieces; he’d helped Peter build it, after a fair amount of teasing. He didn’t have a costume himself, having not gone trick or treating since he was a little kid. Peter had plans to change that, though.

“You look dumb,” Harley took a step back to examine the costume. It was as close to as Iron Man suit as Peter could built without FRIDAY tattling on him for putting repulsors in his Halloween costume; he was pretty proud of it. Harley leaned in for a kiss and closed the mask. “Go get your candy. I’ll cue up a scary movie for when you get back and we can cuddle.”

“Or,” Peter wheedled, putting the faceplate back up to use his puppy dog eyes to their maximum effectiveness. “You could come with me? I don’t want to go all by myself.”

Harley snorted out a laugh. “No way,” he shook his head. “I’m not twelve, Peter. Besides, someone has to stay and give out the candy here. Since you’re going out, and Tony is out, that really only leaves me. The kids need me, Peter. I can’t let them down.”

“Mr. Stark has robots for exactly that purpose.”

“I don’t have a costume, then,” Harley tried. “You legally can’t trick or treat without a costume.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a law,” Peter blinked in confusion. He clapped his hands once. “But that doesn’t matter! Because I have a costume for you.” From behind his back, he produced his Spiderman suit. “Ta da!”

“You want me to dress like you for Halloween?” Harley asked. He didn’t take the costume. “Dude.”

“You literally told me  _ yesterday  _ you didn’t have a costume,” Peter said, affronted. “I did my best with the time I had.”

Harley thought for a moment, trying to come up with a rebuttal. “I’m three inches taller than you,” he said finally, victorious. 

“And you never let me forget it,” grumbled Peter. At least with the platforms of the Iron Man suit, he was at equal height. He may or may not have engineered that on purpose.

“Point is, your suit won’t fit me,” Harley said with a wave of his hand. “Guess I can’t dress up.”

“It stretches,” Peter shook the costume, giving Harley a look. “C’mon, Harls, please? For me?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Harley muttered and snatched the suit. “I’m gonna go out and look like an idiot to get free candy, all because I love you. You  _ suck _ .”

Peter preened, doing his victory shimmy as best he could in the metal armor. It was a little awkward, but he figured Harley got the point. “Love you, too,” he said, stealing a quick kiss. “We’re going to get so much candy for having the best costumes.”

“Again, aren’t you a little old for this?” said Harley, obligingly sliding the Spiderman suit over his clothing. 

“You’re never too old for Halloween,” Peter shook his head gravely. “Never.”

Harley sighed, voice muffled behind the mask. “If you say so,” he said, flipping Peter’s faceplate down and grabbing the pillowcases from the counter. “Let’s go get some candy, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcr is having a reunion concert and that trumps anything i could put in these here end notes so im gonna link my tumblr and go cry now
> 
> [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
